


Always

by Lunanoe



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay heridas que no sanan por mucho que pasen los años pero en algún momento tienes que controlar tus emociones por otra persona. Sea donde sea, siempre estarás junto a esa persona. Junto a todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Fecha original de publicación: 9 de noviembre de 2013  
> Genre: Family  
> Disclaimer: No es mío para nada. Yo, al contrario que Heller, no hubiera podido mantener el secreto de la indentidad de Red John tanto tiempo.

El cálido sol de julio dominaba la ciudad. Una ligera brisa hacía que el calor no fuera tan complicado de soportar. Podría decirse que, meteorológicamente hablando, era un día perfecto.

Aunque para Teresa Lisbon cada día era perfecto sin importar que hiciera frío, calor, lluvia o granizo. Le bastaba con asomarse a una de las ventanas de la cocina y ver a Patrick jugando con el pequeño Charlie en el jardín de la nueva casa a la que se habían mudado seis años atrás, poco después del nacimiento de Charlie. Cada vez que los veía, su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad y algunas veces se había sorprendido a sí misma llorando de dicha. ¿Quién iba a decirle años atrás que acabaría siendo tan feliz? No lo hubiera creído si se lo hubieran contado en aquel tiempo angustiante que supuso para ella la captura de Red John.

Pero todo llegaba a su fin y, una vez el sanguinario asesino fue capturado, su vida empezó de nuevo a fluir con calma. Había pasado años con el corazón encogido a causa de Patrick Jane, desvelándose por las noches al imaginar lo que su asesor haría una vez descubriera a Red John, sufriendo cada vez que él se hundía o daba un paso atrás. Desde el momento que Patrick Jane puso un pie en el CBI, gran parte de sus tristezas fueron por su causa.

Sin embargo, un año después de que la pesadilla Red John llegara a su fin, contrajeron matrimonio. Teresa no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que recordaba el hermoso día de su boda. Era el mismo sentimiento que experimentaba al evocar la noche que trajo al mundo a Charlie. El nacimiento de su hijo y su enlace con el hombre al que amaba eran los más hermosos recuerdos que se llevaría a la tumba.

Cada vez que veía a su hijo, se preguntaba cómo se las había apañado para vivir todo ese tiempo sin él. Charlie era la recompensa final de todos sus dolores y alegrías. Lo miraba y pensaba que todo lo vivido tuvo sentido por él. Era un niño maravilloso. El precioso pelo rubio rizado de Patrick, sus penetrantes ojos verdes, le daban una belleza que lo hacían parecer –al menos a ojos de Teresa- un ángel. Ese concepto se esfumaba un poco cuando sacaba a relucir el carácter de Patrick, que era el que mayor dominio ejercía en él. Charlie tenía la misma habilidad que su padre para enrabietarla y ponerla alegre al minuto siguiente. Tenía mucha labia, mucho encanto, y sabía utilizar todo su encanto y simpatía para sus propósitos. Igualito que su padre.

Los dos eran iguales. Sabían manipular a su antojo pero eran grandes personas, fieles compañeros, atentos, caballerosos…También encantadores charlatanes que podían hacer levantar toda una multitud con unas pocas palabras. Teresa pensaba que más que un niño, había engendrado la réplica en miniatura de Patrick Jane.

-¡Chicos, a comer! –gritó Teresa por la ventana, llevando los platos a la mesa. Sintió unas fuertes manos rodearle las caderas y unos labios posarse sobre su cuello. Soltó una risa.

-Que bien huele –murmuró Patrick-…También el almuerzo.

-¡No me toques con esas manos! –ordenó Teresa intentando contener la risa- Habéis estado jugando con tierra y a la mesa no se va a sentar nadie hasta que esas manos brillen.

-Me encanta que te pongas en plan jefa conmigo –confesó Patrick dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-. Me voy a lavar las manos –informó robándole otro beso y caminando hacia el baño.

Teresa sonrió de oreja a oreja y salió al jardín para repetirle a Charlie que entrara. Se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta al ver el panorama. Su hijo estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia el frente y diciendo algo. Hablando con alguien. Lo inquietante era que en el jardín no había nadie más que Charlie y ella.

Era una escena que Teresa había presenciado en las últimas dos semanas. ¿Un amigo imaginario? Probablemente pero había algo en aquella situación que la inquietaba. Pero no sabía de qué se trataba.

* * *

-Señor Smith, lo lamento mucho, de veras. Le prometo que no volverá a repetirse. Mi compañero Patrick Jane irá personalmente a su casa a pedir disculpas por su imperdonable comportamiento. Lo lamento –repitió Teresa al teléfono mientras se esforzaba por minimizar el mosqueo del señor Smith e intentar que no interpusiera una queja contra su esposo.

Tras muchas disculpas y promesas, Teresa logró que el señor Smith se calmara y no informara de la conducta de Patrick Jane a sus superiores. Dando las gracias, la agente colgó el teléfono, siendo ahora ella la que estaba cabreada. Patrick y sus provocaciones. ¿Es que no podía cerrar la boca ni un día? Solo pedía un caso sin tener que interceder por Patrick, ¿tanto estaba pidiendo?

Dos golpes resonaron en la puerta de su despacho. Suspiró y dio paso a quien quiera que fuese. La sorpresa quedó reflejada en su rostro cuando vio entrar a Cho con su hijo. ¿Qué hacía Charlie en el CBI? ¿Quién lo había traído?

-Te estaba buscando, jefa –dijo Cho-. Os dejo –el agente cerró la puerta, dejando a madre e hijo solos en aquel despacho.

-Charlie –Teresa se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a su hijo-, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Ocurre algo?

La mirada que le lanzó el niño la dejó asombrada. Nunca había visto tal nerviosismo en su hijo y eso empezó a generarle preocupación.

-Mamá…-Charlie vaciló unos instantes pero, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, se recompuso para continuar-, ¿quién es Charlotte?

Teresa pudo jurar que su rostro empalideció ante la pregunta de Charlie. ¿Cómo había logrado ese nombre? ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? En casa no, por supuesto. Patrick nunca le había dicho nada sobre su primera hija. Consideraba que eso era algo que le contaría cuando fuera algo mayor ya que no quería informar al niño de aquella tragedia en una época donde no tenía que preocuparse de nada que no fuera divertirse y ser feliz.

Por eso Teresa no entendía de dónde se había sacado ese nombre y mucho menos sabía qué responder. Aquello era un asunto de Patrick, era él quien debía informar a Charlie de que tenía una hermana mayor velando por él donde quiera que fuera.

Tan obvia debía ser su preocupación que Charlie colocó una mano sobre su mejilla. Le sonrió tímidamente y le dijo:

-No pasa nada, mamá. Si no quieres contármelo, no importa. No quiere que te sientas mal.

Tuvo que abrazarlo luego de que Charlie le dijera aquello. Era el niño más bondadoso que se había encontrado nunca. Siendo tan pequeño, anteponía el bienestar de su madre a saciar su curiosidad, algo curioso en un niño de su edad.

Pero, en el fondo, Teresa sabía que había llegado el momento de informar a Charlie de ciertas cosas. No de todo, obviamente, pero sí de lo más relevante. Patrick tenía que garantizarle ese derecho a su hijo. El derecho a conocer su pasado.

* * *

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin pisar aquel lugar. La última vez que estuvo allí fue el día que Teresa salió del hospital luego de dar a luz. Sentía que estaba en la obligación de informar a los otros miembros de su familia del feliz evento. Vivas o muertas, Ángela y Charlotte siempre serían parte de su familia.

-¿Qué hacemos en el cementerio, papá?

Patrick no abrió la boca hasta que llegaron a una lápida. Un ramo de flores daba color a ese fúnebre rincón. El hermano de Ángela debía haber estado allí hacía poco tiempo.

Jane volteó el rostro a su hijo, quien lo miraba expectante. Tragó saliva. A pesar de los años, este seguía siendo un tema muy angustioso para él. Tenía miedo de no poder controlar su emoción delante de su hijo, brindándole detalles que por su corta edad no tenía por qué saber.

El asesor suspiró y se sentó frente a la lápida, mirándola fijamente largos segundos.

-¿De dónde sacaste el nombre de Charlotte?

-Te escuché decirlo en sueños –informó el niño.

Patrick miró al pequeño. Intentaba hallar en él alguna señal que le informara si le engañaba o estaba diciéndole la verdad. Era algo complicado averiguarlo. Su hijo era de las únicas personas de las que pocas veces podía afirmar si era sincero o no. Había heredado su extraordinaria capacidad de contar embustes, no podía estar seguro si en aquel momento le contaba la verdad o lo que quería escuchar.

Viendo tan seguro al niño en su afirmación, Patrick creyó que en esa ocasión no le contaba un cuento. A fin de cuentas, no era una mentira que soñara con su hija algunas veces. Era

perfectamente creíble que pudiera haber mencionado su nombre en sueños y Charlie lo hubiera escuchado

-Charlotte es tu hermana mayor, Charlie. Ella no…ella no…ella está muerta. Murió hace muchos años junto a mi antigua esposa, su madre. Esta es la lápida de ambas.

-¿Qué les…?

-Eso –interrumpió Patrick mirando al frente- es algo que te contaré cuando seas mayor, hijo. Querías saber quién es Charlotte y ya te lo he dicho. No te he hablado antes de ella porque no me resulta sencillo hacerlo, ¿sabes? Cuando seas mayor, entenderás el motivo pero por el momento es mejor que permanezcas en la ignorancia. No tienes que sumarte a mis sufrimientos, tú no.

Patrick abrazó a Charlie fuertemente, como si fuera su soporte para no caer. Que era, a fin de cuentas, lo que su hijo representaba para él junto a Teresa. Sin ellos hubiera caído al abismo más oscuro. Sin Charlie en su vida, habría podido llegar a ser feliz, pero nunca tocar el cielo como le pasaba ahora. Su hijo era su puerto, las cadenas que lo sostenían firme.

El teléfono de Patrick sonó. Besó la mejilla de Charlie y rompió el abrazo.

-Papá, yo voy ahora. Quiero quedarme a solas un momento.

Patrick asintió con la cabeza y se alejó para atender la llamada de Teresa, dejando a su hijo en soledad frente a aquella lápida.

Charlie levantó la mirada cuando sintió una mano acariciarle la suya. Una linda chica rubia de ojos azules le miraba de forma un poco maternal y le sonreía con alegría, dando brillo a su rostro, tan parecido al de su padre.

-Entonces, eres mi hermana –aseveró Charlie-. Podrías habérmelo dicho antes.

-Eso era algo que tenía que hacer papá, no yo –informó Charlotte-. Y tampoco voy a decirte qué fue lo que me pasó porque eso tampoco soy yo quien debe contártelo.

-¿Estarás conmigo siempre? Mi amigo Freddie tiene una hermana mayor. Discuten pero ella siempre está con él y juegan juntos cuando sus padres no están.

-Bueno, nosotros también jugamos juntos pero creo que debemos hacerlo en silencio. Tu madre cree que soy tu amigo invisible y….

-Los amigos invisibles son invenciones de la mente. No existen.

-Yo tampoco soy real.

-Pero tú eres mi hermana, es distinto. Entonces, ¿siempre estaremos juntos?

Charlotte miró al frente en silencio.

-Algún día, cuando seas mayor, ya no me verás. No puedo prometerte eso.

-No te estoy diciendo que nos veamos siempre. Te estoy pidiendo que siempre estemos juntos. Me da igual que para eso tenga que traerte flores. Solo prométeme que siempre vas a cuidarme como hacen todas las hermanas mayores.

Charlotte tuvo que controlarse para que las lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó una risita.

-Por supuesto, Charlie. Soy la mayor, ¿recuerdas? Alguien debe controlarte cuando papá y Teresa no estén.

La voz de Patrick llamando a su hijo puso fin a aquella conversación. Charlie articuló un adiós y antes de darse la vuelta, su hermana desapareció ante sus ojos. El niño sonrió y corrió al lado de su padre.

-¿Te apetece un hot dog, Charlie? –el niño asintió-. Conozco un sitio cercano donde los hacen muy ricos.

-¿Mejores que los de mamá?

-Son distintos. Los de mamá llevan más amor.

-Papá, ¿sabes que Charlotte siempre va a estar conmigo? ¿Con nosotros?

Patrick sintió su corazón dar un vuelco en su pecho. Por un momento, pudo jurar oler la colonia que Ángela solía ponerle a su pequeña. Un delicioso olor a jazmín. Cogió a Charlie en brazos.

-Por supuesto, Charlie. Siempre estaremos contigo. No importa el sitio, siempre.


End file.
